


Desk Troubles

by SianRuns



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:58:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7286212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SianRuns/pseuds/SianRuns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delphine and Cosima go shopping for a new desk. What happened to their old one?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desk Troubles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HermioneSpencer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneSpencer/gifts).



> Another prompt from Cody! I hope I did it justice.
> 
> A high five for anyone that guesses which UK store I am referring to.
> 
> Enjoy!

I sauntered across the kitchen, cleaning wipes in hand and half-heartedly swept at the counter tops. On my way to the bin I got distracted by a half open packet of cookies. I grabbed a triple chocolate one from the pack and stuck it in the microwave. I was so incredibly bored.

 

I turned up the volume on my iPod as I raced across the floor with the mop and bucket, stopping every now and again to sing into the end of it.

 

“Thank you, thank you!” I bowed to my imaginary audience.

 

“Cosima, I really am trying to work. What did I tell you about having the volume above 15?!” An irritated voice shouted from the room down the hallway.

 

_Shit_ , I slid across the wet floor in my slippers and tweaked at the settings. That was why I was so bored. Delphine had brought her work home yet again at the weekend, when all I wanted to do was spend it in bed watching movies with her.

 

I looked towards the list that she had left me on the fridge. I hated chores, but thankfully all that was left was the washing up – even if that was the worst thing on the dreaded piece of paper.

 

“I’m bored now; can we go and do something fun? I’ve almost finished all of the jobs!” I yelled back as I sunk my hands into the scolding water, wincing at the heat. A shudder ripped through my skin as my hand touched the pan that had earlier contained mashed potato. _Gross_.

 

“ _Non_ , Cosima!” Was the curt reply I received. Dammit. What was I going to do for the rest of the afternoon? I continued washing the pots and my mind drifted to all of the things I _really_ wanted to do with Delphine.

 

I imagined her hands wrapping around my waist from behind, the kisses on my neck and her hand dipping deliciously into the front of my jeans as my head slams back against her shoulder.

 

“ _I’m going to make you come so hard, ma Cherie_.” Dream Delphine whispers seductively in my ear. Holy watershed… that went too far. _Fuck_ , now I was both bored _and_ horny. I was in two minds whether or not to make my next move, but the highly aroused side of me eventually won out and I went in search of my wife.

 

“ _Bonjour, Dr Comier_.”  I purred in a butchered accent as I poked my head around the threshold of the study.

 

“Not now, _mon amour_. I have so much to do. Dr Leekie will not be happy if I don’t finish it before Monday.” I watched her run her fingers through her blonde locks, she did look stressed out.

 

“Just take five minutes out. I’m sure I could help you relieve the stress you are under _– if you know what I mean?”_  That last bit finally pulled her head away from the work, and she swivelled in the office chair to look at me, eyebrows raised.

 

I wiggled mine at her in return and threw in a wink for good measure.

 

“You are so cheeky. Give me two more hours and I promise you can have me all to yourself.”

 

“Two hours is so far away, how about now?” I meandered over to the desk by the window and plonked myself upon it, legs swinging back and forth due to the height. But alas, Delphine just ignored me and carried on reading.  

 

Feeling very defiant, I began plotting ways to distract her. I wasn’t wearing my most _attractive_ clothing whilst doing the cleaning, so I bargained that it was completely necessary to begin removing the layers one by one.

 

I started with the tattered vest first, at least grateful that I had my black push-up bra hidden underneath – it was practically fate that it was Delphine’s favourite too. When her gaze _still_ did not falter from the screen in front of her, I made quick work of the pyjama shorts, lifting my rear from the desk to slide them down my hips.

 

Okay, the grey oversized boxer shorts with a black trim were not as sexy a choice as the top half of my ‘outfit’. But nonetheless, I had to work with what I was given and I’ll be damned if I was going to let Delphine get away with sitting on that laptop for any longer.

 

However, much to my dismay, her eyes were still fixated on the work in front of her. I let out a loud sigh and slapped my forehead with my hand. It was time to step it up a notch.

 

“Cosima, can you stop fidgeting. It is all I can see in my peripheral.”

 

Her complete lack of notice in me fuelled my longing and I began working on part two of Mission: Distract Dr Cormier. I worked my hands across my chest and started to squeeze at my breasts, slipping a hand into the black cup to pinch gently at a nipple.

 

I watched Delphine waver in her typing as I let out a pleasured sigh. Finally, I had caught her attention, but she still did not look at me. I used that to encourage me to go further. I traced a hand down my taught stomach and my fingers began to rub at my heat through the fabric of the boxers. I could feel the wetness that accumulated there earlier during my day dreaming.

 

_God_ , it felt good. And it felt _naughty_.

 

The next time my fingers brushed at my clit, I stopped holding back my vocals and groaned my wife’s name. “ _Delphine…_ ”

 

A surge of arrogance coursed through me as she slammed the laptop lid down and turned to face me, eyes dark with desire.

 

“Take off the rest of your clothes. Now.” She demanded from her chair.

 

Who would I be, if I didn’t oblige? I slowly withdrew my hand from its place over my boxers and moved it to fumble with the clasp at the back of my bra. It came undone with a ping and I shimmied out of it unhurriedly, continuing with my show.

 

Delphine licked her lips in anticipation and I mirrored her, biting gently at my lower lip as I gazed into her eyes. She watched intensely as for a second time, as I lifted my butt from the desk and wriggled the boxer shorts down my hips, kicking them off from the ankle.

 

“Now, touch yourself. I want to watch you.”

 

I moaned at her words and felt the rush of wetness grow between my thighs. I gladly did as I was told and spread my legs wider, running my fingers through my heat, making sure to be as sultry as possible. Boy, was I going to give her a show.

 

My spare hand tugged at my nipple again, as the other dipped a finger into the molten heat, slowly withdrawing and then pushing back inside again. For Delphine’s benefit, I let a string of whimpered curses slip quietly from my lips, throwing in her name for extra good measure.

 

“ _Fuck, babe, you make me so wet. Look at what you do to me._ ”

 

Delphine slid closer on her chair so that we were almost touching. I removed my fingers from my centre and pushed them in her direction, encouraging her to slip the digits into her hot mouth.

 

“ _Yes, yes, yes_.” She moaned around the fingers and I growled when she nipped gently at the tips. I surged forwards and grabbed her by the collar, pulling her up towards my lips. As we crashed forcefully together she pushed me backwards and clambered smoothly up to hover above me on the desk.

 

I quickly wrapped my legs around her waist and guided my hips clumsily upwards to find some much needed friction, smearing my evident desire all over her jeans.

 

“ _More!”_ I yelled, taken over by my need. Delphine indulged my demand frivolously and we moaned in unison as her hips slammed into my own. We built up a strong rhythm, and although it wasn’t enough to make me come, it worked in getting me so close to the edge that only a brush of her fingertips against me would have me screaming her name.

 

That was until there was a worryingly loud crack, before the desk gave way underneath our weight.

 

“ _Merde!”_  Delphine shouted angrily at first, but when she caught my eye and lifted from my body ever so slightly to look at the mess, she started to giggle melodiously at the absurdity of the situation and it wasn’t long before I joined her.

 

The moment was well and truly ruined. After the laughter ceased, Delphine lifted herself from my body and pulled me up to stand with her. We accessed the damage for a while in silence.

 

“Guess we better go get a new one, babe.” I pointed out the obvious, eyes still focussed on the pile of mahogany wood before us.

 

“You think?” Delphine chuckled. “Come on then, _ma petit séducteur._ Let’s go before the store gets even busier than it probably already will be. It is Sunday you know.”

 

“Can I have ice-cream?”

 

“We’ll see. It depends if you behave or not. Cosima, I don’t want you running amok like usual. We will head in quickly, locate the desks and then be on our way. Okay?”

 

“Delphine…” I whined. “You make it sound like such a mission. Where’s the fun in that? I want to try and go down the slide again.”

 

Delphine bent over to pick up the mess of clothes at our feet and flung them at me.

 

“Just get dressed, Cosima.”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Half an hour later we pulled into the car park of the store. It was THE place to go for anything furniture wise, though the place had a tendency to be horrendously busy at the weekends.

 

The smell of chips and meatballs assaulted my senses as soon as we stepped foot inside. Delphine busied herself getting a flatbed trolley as I spent a while drooling over the menu. As she passed, she grabbed the hood of my red coat and tugged me alongside her.

 

“Okay, okay. I’m coming! Jesus.”

 

We manoeuvred our way through the showrooms, swerving quickly in and out of the other shoppers, being careful not to crash into any abandoned trolleys… or children. Delphine held me again by the hood as we passed the children’s section, I made a beeline for the slide but her grasp was too tight.

 

“ _Non_.” She warned. I knew better than to challenge her. It wasn’t worth sacrificing my ice-cream over. I still glared at her though and wiggled from her vice grip. Soon enough we arrived in the office section, desks of various shapes, sizes and prices were strewn across the shop floor.

 

When I was almost certain that Delphine wasn’t looking, I took off in the direction of the swivel chairs, anxious to try them out. But alas, she caught on too quickly and yet again I was scolded and told to behave myself.

 

I huffed as I watched her um and ah over the desks. Another mischievous idea flashed in my mind. Our new desk needed to succeed where our old one failed. I sidled up next to my wife as she ran her fingers across the wood, deep in thought. I took her by surprise when I hopped onto it. Glancing around to check that no-one was paying attention, I pulled her between my legs.

 

“We need to know that it is going to be… substantial enough, babe.” I tugged my lower lip between my teeth and played with the sliver of exposed skin at her hip bone.

 

“Cosima _, petite merde!_  What did I say?” Looking to again check that there were no eyes on us, I ran my fingers hard up the inside of her thigh and she gasped, blushing.

 

“I just want to make sure that we make a worthwhile purchase.” An elderly couple wandered past at that point and tutted at my current position on top of the furniture.

 

“Get down.” Delphine hissed, the comment snapped her from her lust. “We are buying this desk, and when we get home I’m going to fuck you right on top of it. _Comprendre_?”

 

_Astonishingly_ , I did what I was told and behaved myself for the rest of the trip. The promise of sex and ice-cream were more than enough to warrant the good performance. I took control of the trolley and sensibly wheeled it behind Delphine to the checkouts.

 

I devoured my ice-cream hastily in the car on the ride home, though it did little to satisfy the different kind of hunger quaking in my body. I was getting _very_ impatient, still highly aroused from getting worked up with no release earlier in the day.

 

Unfortunately, the desk was flat packed… and god was Delphine appalling at anything remotely related to DIY. Though I had to admit, she did look pretty god damn sexy in those blue overalls. Where _did_ they come from? I wondered.

 

I sat on the office chair watching her for what felt like forever. Spinning back and forth, sliding along the laminate. Bloody hell, I wanted her.

 

“Delphine…”

 

“Oui, Cosima. I am nearly there; I just think that I need to connect this screw to… wait? Or is it this piece?” She was flailing the various shapes of wood around in the air. We weren’t any closer to its completion than we were an hour ago.

 

“Delphine,” I repeated again, but more firmly. “ _Fuck_ the desk. I can’t stand it any longer.”

 

She took one look at me, flushed and chest heaving on the chair, legs crossed squeezing together and rushed towards me, tearing the overalls from her body as she did so.

 

“You’re right, _fuck_ the desk.”

 

 


End file.
